


Happy Birthday

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kaneki's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Errr, just a short thing... *hand gestures* Yeah. 
> 
> Set in one of those nothing-horrible-happens universes and they're just sickeningly cute boyfriends.

Today is Kaneki’s birthday, which means he dragged his (cute) sleepy boyfriend out of bed so that he can take him to a bookstore. Because he’s awesome like that. Oh! And he’s also paying for the books, and also whatever they food they have when they come across something Kaneki would like.

But currently, Kaneki’s just picking out books and his legs are sore. And all the chairs in the store are occupied. Sighing, he carefully leans against the stack of books behind him and adjusts the books in his arms. At least Kaneki seems happy, and that makes him happy.

His boyfriend shuffles over to him to put more books on top of the small pile in his arms. “Are you sure I shouldn―“

“Yes, I’m sure I want to spoil you today,” he rolls his eyes. _I even saved up so I could do this!_

Kaneki looks up from the books to smile, and the smile he gives in return is probably as sappy as he feels. Kaneki looks down the aisle one way, then the opposite before stepping closer to him and he blinks.

His boyfriend puts his hands on top of the books in his arms and leans in to press their lips together. He lets out a startled sound and then closes his eyes as they kiss. The books in his arms prevent him from hugging Kaneki and he’s really unsure to what to do because they don’t _do_ PDA and―

“Ooooh,” is mumbled against his mouth and Kaneki pulls away and there’s the sound of a book being taken out of it’s place right near his right ear. Opening his eyes, he finds that Kaneki is reading the back of a book. Checking the right, he huffs at the spot where the book was.

He stares at Kaneki being engrossed with the novel and he clutches the books tighter to his chest.

_As long as he’s happy._

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it was amusing. 
> 
>   ~~Also, I've started the next demon!Kaneki but it's slow-going because I keep getting distracted by things like Doctor Who, and the chapter itself is going to be tough for me RIP.~~
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
